


Let it Go

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Frozen - Fandom, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Loki Laufeyson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

WARNING: The Following composition contains spoilers for all Thor movies.

For your convenience, I offer the following key:  
Thor refers to the 2011 movie.  
The Dark World refers to the 2013 released movie, Thor: The Dark World.  
The Avengers refers to the movie released in 2012.  
The lyrics for the song Let it Go come from the Demi Lovato version, and not the actual Disney movie.  
Words in (parentheses) are words that have been changed to fit the purpose of this composition better.

 

LET IT GO / LET IT GO / CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE  
Ah, but what is ‘it’? Control. Emotion. Loki has lived his entire life as a facade. Just like an old town during the pioneer years, his life was a false front- a incorrect representation of what actually was. There were two cracks in this false front during Thor- ‘Because I am the monster people tell their children about at night?’ and ‘I could have done it father. For you!’

LET IT GO / LET IT GO /   
TURN MY BACK AND SLAM THE DOOR  
Now this, is a figurative door. It’s the door to Loki’s past. This ‘door’ is the barrier between what was, and what is to come. In The Dark World he slammed this figurative door when he ran his hand through Frigga’s illusion, cutting off contact with the closest thing he had to a mother.

AND HERE I’LL STAND / AND HERE I’LL STAY  
This line could be filled with power and resolve. It could be a line that screams strength and confidence. Or it could be one with a resigned mindset. A line to acknowledge that it’s hopeless, that nothing is ever going to change, that Loki will never be loved or cared for like Thor.

THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY  
Loki is the god of lies, and this is one of them. The cold shoulder with which he is treated by Odin, Thor and Thor’s friends does affect him. Although he claims that it doesn’t, that he is above emotions, the Jotun needs the warmth of love. The kind of warmth Frigga radiates.

THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT / NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN / A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION / AND IT LOOKS LIKE I’M THE (KING)  
The most obvious thing that will pop into your head is, of course, that Loki is of Jotunheim. He is a frost giant. After Thor he was banished to roam the nine realms. Alone. In isolation. To go where no one- Asgardian, Midgardian or other- had gone. Where only darkness reigned supreme. 

THE WIND IS HOWLING / LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE / COULDN’T KEEP IT IN / HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED  
He tried. Loki tried to do good, to make his ‘Father’ proud. He tried to be the son Thor was. He tried to be a hero, to save Asgard and Midgard though all they did was pain him. He tried to let himself love and care for another being, but was only rewarded by suffering. He tried to shut it all out, but he failed. 

DON’T LET THEM IN / DON’T LET THEM SEE / BE THE GOOD (GUY) YOU ALWAYS HAD TO BE  
Loki is the god of mischief and lies. The prankster god. By definition he was to get into trouble. These lines are the idea that he is to obey the rules set before him. To play the game fairly, something that defies the very nature of who he is.

CONCEAL, DON’T FEEL / DON’T LET THEM KNOW / WELL NOW THEY KNOW  
For so long Loki had kept his true feelings concealed. For so long had he tried to be the person Odin hoped he would be. For so long he had been strong, had been above it all. But he couldn’t, not forever. In the end, the true Laufeyson was revealed, and it was not who he appeared. In the end, he was not a haughty, wanna-be king, but a child. A child who longed for the love and approval only a father could give.

IT’S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE / MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL  
He was banished. He put light years between himself and what was once his life. And once he did that, Loki realized that all that he had once lived for was nothing. All his hopes, dreams and cares? Worthless. 

 

UP HERE IN THE COLD, THIN AIR / I FINALLY CAN BREATHE / I KNOW I LEFT A LIFE BEHIND / BUT I’M TOO RELIEVED TO GRIEVE  
The moment Loki let go of the staff in Thor, the moment he plotted to destroy Jotunheim, he left his old life behind. The moment he because who he truly was, Loki was relieved. When he confronted Malekith on the mountain in The Dark World he could breathe because he had to pretend no longer. he could do what came naturally to the Deceiver- he could deceive.

STANDING / FROZEN / IN THE LIFE I’VE CHOSEN  
Like Phil Coulson said to the Jotun in The Avengers- ‘You’re going to lose. It’s in your nature.’ Like Loki himself said, ‘There is no stopping. There is only war.’ Loki could not choose another life even if he wanted to. There’s a study that says a big cause of school shootings is the desire for attention. Invading the earth? That was Loki’s school shooting. It’s what he chose, and it could not be changed.

YOU WON’T FIND ME / THE PAST IS ALL BEHIND ME / BURIED IN THE SNOW  
I’m ending with these lines because, though the song goes on, I feel it appropriate. Because I feel it’s Loki’s promise. You won’t find Loki because when he ‘died’ that day in The Dark World it was to protect Jane. It was so opposite of who he was up until that point in time. When the god of lies ‘died’ that day, a part of him actually died. And was buried- the past. And now only future lies before him, only the future lies before us. I’ll leave you with this quote from Rafiki- ‘Oh, yes. The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either from it, or learn from it.’


End file.
